


Roy Harper's Boobs

by Carliro



Category: DCU Animated, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Transexual, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson finds Roy Harper's deepest secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roy Harper's Boobs

Dick Grayson went to Green Arrow’s island Summer mansion. He was a brony, and Green Arrow had access to all future My Little Pony episodes that hadn’t aired yet, and even those that would never air.

“Greetings Nightwing” said the blonde man, stroking his beard as if masturbating it, “I have the special cargo you wanted. By the way, have you seen Red Arrow?”

“No, sorry, he is very angsty right now. He’s always pissed off and attacking Artemis. I think he went to Bangkok today.”

“Yeah, she has gone to Bangkok many times lately.”

“She!? Roy Harper’s a man, you stupid fuck!”

“No, Roy Harper was born with a man’s body, but she has the soul of a bisexual woman, and all her life she has struggled with a body that feels wrong to her. So, if anyone’s a stupid fuck here, it’s YOU!”

Dick Grayson couldn’t believe it! Roy Harper was a woman trapped in a man’s body!? That explained everything! He had to find his friend really quickly!

Dick Grayson hijacked a private jet to Bangkok, because he couldn’t tell his teammates the purpose of his mission, because they all hated Roy Harper’s guts and finding out that he is transexual would just make their hatred a billion times more powerful and spawn a race of emotion-born devils that would eat the genitalia of all men on the galaxy.

He arrived at sunset, and went straight to the nearest hotel. He charged at full speed, but his path was blocked by whores! He tried to evade them, but they began to pile up and block the corridors! Dick Grayson knew that his friend’s life was more important than those of crack addicted sex workers, so he threw bombs and exploded the whores. STD infected blood entered every orifice of his body, but he was saved by the power of hippie shamans channeling satanic energy through the atmosphere from Miami.

Dick Grayson found the right apartment, 368, and destroyed the door with an axe. It was dark inside.

“Roy!”

“Leave me alone! You don’t understand me!”

Dick Grayson switched to nocturnal vision, and saw Roy on top of a chair, preparing a suicidal rope!

“Roy, I know it’s hard, but you don’t have to do this! I am your friend, and I want to help you become the woman you’ve always wanted to be.”

Roy got off the chair, and switched the lights on. He was shirt less, and had cuts on his chest around his nipples, no doubt trying to bleed to death.

“Y-you know?” asked Roy, tears of blood running down his – no, her – face. Dick grabbed his friend’s hands softly.

“Yeah, I know. You don’t have to kill yourself Roy. You’re young, and you have an entire life ahead of you. So what if your first 18 years you were in a defective body? You are still in time to live a life as a young gal, and I wanna see you succeed.”

Roy hugged Dick Grayson, crying into his shoulder tears of blood that had been clogged inside for far too long. His vision improved greatly.

“Do, do you really think I can become a woman?”

“Yeah, sure. Many people do sex operations here in Bangkok every year.

Roy shook her head.

“I don’t want that. I am allergic to silicon, and it’s unnatural anyway. Besides, they’d just make a wrong vagina and leave an inch of my penis intact.”

“Well, the Justice League has access to many technologies. Maybe they can make you into a woman in a natural way!”

Dick Grayson and Roy Harper spotted Aquaman entering a brothel with 12 year old prostitutes! Dick Grayson took photos and Roy Harper shot Aquaman in the arse.

“You fucking pedo! Teleport us to the Justice League or we will show these pictures to your wife!”

***

“What is the meaning of this!?” said Superman, punching the Green Lanterns randomly because they pissed him off.

“Look you fucktards, we know you have super biological technology and my friend wants to be a woman. Now kindly give us access to that technology or we will spread porn pictures of you guys on the internet!”

Batman smirked. He had taught Dick well.

“We have access to bio technology and technorgy, yes. And we will make Roy into a woman. But on one condition.”

Roy couldn’t believe it! She was finally going to have the body she always wanted!

“We cannot destroy the penis, for it is against our religion. But we can give Roy a pair of natural, big, lactating breasts and a womb. All you have to do is to give me oral sex for the rest of your lives, whenever I want.”

Both Roy and Dick rolled their eyes. Batman was already pratically demanding a daily rimjob, so actual blowjobs were, if anything, an improvement.

“We will be ready whenever you feel like it” said Martian Manhunter.

“How will the boobs be adquired?” asked Roy in an excited voice.

Martian Manhunter then took off his cape and revealed a pair of enormous caucasian breasts.

“As a shapeshifting race, we Green Martians can produce viable organs and dispose of them without much trouble to our survival. I personally donated a penis to Obsidian. However, we must warn you that, once you put on a martian organ, you may never remove it, or your cells will cease to function.Do you still want these breasts?”

Roy thought. All her life she wanted to be in a natural woman body; at no point in her life she would ever remove those breasts.

“I accept.”

***

Meanwhile, in Iran, The Light was planning an evil scheme.

“Ladies and gentlemen” said Vandal Savage, “Today we are here to save this world. An ancient prophecy fortold that the Earth would be destroyed once a martian’s boobs were transplanted into a human body, and today the Red Arrow will have an operation and gain Martian Manhunter’s boobs!”

“What shall we do?” asked Klarion, a tent in his pants as he imagined Roy’s new breasts.

“It is simple. The Justice League let it’s guard down as they are fighting the religious extremists that want to kill the Red Arrow, so we can sneak in and they won’t even miss us!”

“And then we can kill them and rule the world!” cackled Lex Luthor.

“We shall bring those breasts into The Light” said Brain.

***

Roy took off his shirt. She sat on the operation chair, anxious. Robin went next to her, and placed a hand on her masculine chest, tracing the nipples with his index.

“You’re gonna be the most beautiful woman that has ever lived.”

Roy and Dick kissed passionately – as far as Dick was concerned, a pre-operational MTF transexual doesn’t count as gay -, both feeling more alive than ever. Both were looking forward to be with each other until the day they died.

Martian Manhunter walked him. His huge boobs fell off, now disconnected from his body.

“We must be quick. All I need to do is to place them on your chest, and they will assimilate your dermal tissues. It will hurt a lot, but it will be worth it.”

Martian Manhunter then placed the boobs correctly on Roy’s chest, and the skin in that area began to melt and reveal the muscle beneath, while tendrils from the boobs began attaching them to the exposed chest. It burned like Hell’s flames, but Roy didn’t care. He had her beloved holding her hand and kissing her forehead; no pain in the world would extinguish that soft, heavenly warmth.

Finally, the boobs were firmly part of Roy’s body, being one with her skin. Waves of soothing pleasure began to flow through her body. arousing her lover.

“How do they feel babe?” Dick whispered into her ear, softly touching the lobe with his lips.

“Heavy, warm, nice” moaned Roy, raising a hand to touch her boobs. Martian Manhunter had created them in a state of perpetual lactation, milking flowing freely, and that aroused Dick Grayson even more. Martian Manhunter was proud of his work…and very horny as well.

Suddenly, the sirens began to chant evil noises, and The Light was in the room!

“Just as hot as I thought” Klarion drooled over Roy.

“What are you dunderheads doing here!?” shouted Martian Manhunter.

“Well, your experiments against nature obviously backfired horrendously” said Ra’s Al Ghul, faking disgust, but secretly envying Roy.

“It was NOT against nature you bigoted retards!” said Dick Grayson, shielding his lover from the perverted eyes of The Light.

“Oh yeah!? Then tell me why the world’s gonna end because you violated the divine barrier between genders, motherfucker” pouted Ocean Master.

“What the fuck!? You honestly believe in the Pope’s rhetoric!? And here I thought you were satanists” Roy said showing them the middle finger in a fucking motion.

Vandal Savage sighed.

“I do believe there is a way to prevent the world’s destruction. The prophecy stated that the forces of The Light have to become women as well in order for the world to be saved. Since it’s against your religion to destroy male genitalia, I suppose a pair of knockers won’t hurt.”

And so Vandal Savage, Ocean Master Ra’s Al Ghul, Klarion, Brain and Lex Luthor all got a pair of big, lactating breasts – Brain’ got attached to his Broca area – and the world was not destroyed.

“Thanks for everything Dick” said Roy, kissing her lover’s cheek, “I owe you everything.”

“I love you Roy, of course I’d do anything for you. Now, let’s go home and put your still functional penis to use!”

And so everyone lived sexily ever after.

Until Celestia came in and killed everyone.


End file.
